Beyond The Circles Of This World A Journal
by Elen3
Summary: A journal written by Arwen beginning with her initial meeting of Aragorn through her death.
1. Default Chapter

Inspired by Bilbo and Frodo Baggins and in an effort to know my character better I thought I would write a journal containing Arwens thoughts, dreams, feelings and experiences. 

This journal starts right after she returned to Imladris and met Aragorn for the first time and will conclude when she goes to die in Lorien after his death. 

I hope you like it, any comments or constructive criticism please forward to me at elenisil@yahoo.com 

Thank you 

Arwen 

*****

**_*For Aragorn, Meleth cuil nin, Aphadithon an gûr ah athan  
_**

*For Aragorn, love of my life, I will follow you to death and beyond 


	2. Return to Imladris

Third Age 2951

******

Home. I am home, I have been away far too long. I have missed my father and brothers. I didn't realize just how much until I was wrapped in their embrace upon my return. 

Imladris is more beautiful than I remember. The trees and my father's house in total harmony, deer and other creatures play in the clearings. The pond where I swam as a child, cavorting with my friends. So many memories tie me here. 

Most of all I miss my mother. I miss sitting with her as she taught me to sew and embroider, our quiet chats. The love between her and Ada so obvious to all. All that I am, that I have become, I owe to my parents and grandparents. 

*****

I had the dream again last night. This same dream has haunted my waking and sleeping hours since I returned home. I dream of a tall dark haired man with eyes of grey. He is not elf kind, but mortal. I know in my heart that my destiny and his is somehow intertwined. I don't know how yet. Perhaps my father or grandmother will shed some light on this recurring dream. 


	3. Arwen meets Estel

I had been home for less than a week when one evening I took a walk in the forest. The sun was just starting to set and I was enjoying the tranquility and beauty of my home when I heard a deep voice call out, _**"Tinuviel, Tinuviel"**_

I turned toward the voice and almost stumbled backwards in surprise. There before me was a younger version of the man that invaded my dreams. His hair long and dark, eyes of the softest grey, tall and slender build, He was beautiful, but so young. Finally finding my tongue I asked him, _**"Why do you call me by that name?"**_

He answered, _**"I was singing the Lay of Luthien and lo you appeared before my eyes. Am I dreaming?"**_

I laughed softly and replied, _**"Nay, I am not Luthien, though my fate may be the same as hers. Who are you?"**_

He smiled then and told me,with a hint of cockiness _**"I am known here as Estel, but my true name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Isildur's heir." **_

It was obvious that he was proud of his lineage, a noble lineage for a mortal, for such a handsome youth, for he was young. I knew of his ancestor's history having studied the Kings of Gondor and Arnor and the Numenoreans. I smiled and said, _**"Then we are kin from afar, for I am Undomiel, daughter of Elrond,"**_

At this, he seemed surprised and said, _**"I have dwelt in the house of Elrond for many years, but never knew of you. Has your father kept you locked away as a man is wont to do with his treasure?"**_

He was so sincere I could not help but smile, **_"Nay, I have only recently returned to Imladris. I have lived for many years in Lothlorien with my grandparents."_**

We walked together, talking until the dinner bell was sounded and had to return to my father's house. All during dinner he watched me with a twinkle in his eyes. 

I tried to eat and carry on a conversation with my father, but my gaze kept returning to Estel. 

_**"Arwen, I see you have met Estel, what do you think of him?"**_ He smiled at me but the smile did not reach his eyes, in his eyes I saw concern. 

_**"He is handsome, but far too young and cocky Ada, why do you ask?**_ I answered him a bit coyly, knowing he had already sensed the attraction between us. 

_**"Just curious daugher, as you had not met your foster brother until now." **_

With a kiss to my forehead he left me standing in the middle of the corridor. 

Now I was confused, I was attracted to Estel, and enjoyed his company but father had the ability to sense my thoughts without me saying a word. I knew my response had not fooled him. 

I returned to my chambers and lay down on my bed, my thoughts returning to Estel, replaying our meeting and then my father's reaction. 

Finally exhausted I fell asleep to dream of him once more. 


	4. Breakfast

I woke early the next morning, my dreams the night before centered on Estel, the young man I met and the man I knew he would become. 

Rising, I dressed for breakfast and sat down at my mirror to brush my hair. My thoughts drifting toward Estel. It was puzzling that I should think of him so much. There was a mutual attraction, that much was obvious, but I knew in my heart that our bond would grow stronger, we were meant to meet, to be together. 

A soft knock at my door interrupted my thoughts. Glad for the reprieve I stood and answered the door to find Estel standing there, his hand raised as if to knock again. 

He smiled warmly, the twinkle in his eyes made my heart leap. **_"Good morning Undomiel,"_** he said softly, **_"I was hoping you would accompany me to breakfast,"_**

I returned his smile and took his arm, **_"I would love to Estel,"_**

We walked to the dining hall and sat down to eat. My appetite had totally left me as we talked. I barely touched my food which seemed to concern him greatly. I just laughed it off, telling him I ate very little. 

After breakfast we spent the rest of the day together, walking through the woods of my home, talking. Speaking of our hopes, dreams, and our desires. So enraptured I was by this man, by the knowledge that he was my destiny that I missed lunch until finally it was time for dinner. 

Knowing I could not miss dinner without upsetting my father, Estel accompanied me to dinner and we dined together, still talking and laughing. 

All too soon the day was over and it was time to retire. We said our goodnights at my door and I watched him saunter down the hall. Closing the door I flopped back on my bed, a silly grin on my face. For the first time in my many years I finally knew what love between a man and a woman truly was. 


	5. Farewell

Several weeks have passed now since I met Estel, and over the course of these weeks together we have found much in common and a spark has been lit, reinforcing my belief that our lives would be forever entertwined. for I believe that he is in love with me and the feeling was mutual. 

There is much about him that would make any maiden swoon with a passion. He is kind, has a wonderful sense of humor. Never have I laughed so freely since my mother passed over the sea as I have in his company. His eyes mesmerize me, I see in them all of the qualities that will make him a great and noble man in the future. I have no doubt in my mind that this man will make a wise ruler. 

What am I to do? My heart aches with affection, with love for this young man. I do not wish to be parted from him, yet I know that the days of the Eldar are fading and we will sail to Valinor. I am torn, I have no desire to be parted from my father, yet already I can not fathom being parted from Estel. 

******

I leave to return to Lorien today. My heart is heavy, I do not know if I shall ever laugh again. Yesterday Estel came to me to bid me farewell. He had spoken with his mother and my father and they told him that I was beyond his reach. 

He came to find me to say farewell and to tell me what had transpired. My eyes teared up as Estel gently pulled me in his arms and kissed my lips, so tenderly it made my heart rejoice, but at the same time it saddened me for I feared I may never see him again. My tears were of no use, he was going to roam the wilds. I tearfully watched him walk away, my heart felt as if it had been rent asunder. 

How could my father do this to me? I vowed then I would return to Lorien and so today I leave. I don't know if I will return to my home here in Imladris. 


	6. Dreams in Lorien

I had been back in Lorien for several weeks. I kept mainly to myself, my thoughts always on Estel, spending the majority of my time wandering the Golden Woods or in my Talan. 

That morning the sun's rays were warming me as I lay on my soft feather mattress. Enjoying the warmth I snuggled under my covers not wanting to get up. Wanting only to return to sleep and my dreams of Estel. As I lay there I replayed the dream in my mind, my eyes closed. 

In my dream I was sitting by the pond idly tossing pebbles into the water to watch the ripples they created. Strange how something as small as a pebble can create ripples that expand to reach both shores. It was very much the way I felt about Estel. Our initial meeting was like the pebble. The ripples still expanding but not ending, eternal ripples. 

A soft, masculine voice pulled me from my reverie and I turned to see Estel standing before me. My heart was hammering as he pulled me into his arms and framed my face to caress my ears, his eyes shining with love, mirroring my own. It was as if we were suspended in time, he slowly bent his head to press his lips to mine, pulling me closer in his embrace. Just as suddenly he faded and I awakened. 

I touched my lips still feeling his lips on mine. I missed him so much. What I felt was so much more than a physical connection, we were soul mates, and my bond with him was strong and would only grow stronger as time moved forward. 


End file.
